


Empty

by CrisisExceed



Series: Random prompt ideas [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Slightly emo?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisExceed/pseuds/CrisisExceed
Summary: Watching him walk away left an empty hole in his heart...but he couldn't let him go.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random one shot of deep contemplation. Between the three these two are probably my favorite combination as far as pairings, and I've been wanting to write them for a while too.

_Empty_

No matter what, he could never have him.

Although he should have never let his puppy love grow as much as it could...it did. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it in. Almost six years of unrequited love was beginning to become torture. Six years of subtle hints...six years of being in both heaven and hell. He saw the architect as more than just a little brother, he just wished that Seth would see him as more than a big brother. 

When they used to travel together it was uncomfortable to share a room with him. He’d sleep on one bed alone while the other two shared a bed, and every time he saw the sight there was always that build up of untapped jealously. But he never acted on it, he didn't want to ruin what they had. They were a team, a unit, they were friends, they were brothers. 

But he always felt that Seth and Dean were closer then he could ever be to either one of them. When it was time to part ways it hurt...it hurt badly. It hurt knowing he was alone, but it hurt even more knowing that he couldn't be with Seth anymore. That's when he knew he more than just liked the youngest. He had fallen into deep hole and only getting deeper. Almost every night he'd dream about Seth. His dreams were like a knife in his heart, constantly reminding him of what he doesn't have. Each slice was a descent into madness. 

He tried to keep himself distracted in anyway he could. His back and forth battle with Braun had helped cope with the emptiness, but still the hole was left in his heart. He had hope for a brief moment when Seth had helped him fend off Jericho and Owens. That hope was why he had so easily accepted the younger’s apology and gave him forgiveness so easily. He wanted to do anything to have Seth back in his life, but when the architect went to fight his own battles against the king of kings that alliance was short lived leaving him alone once again. 

More and more he began to rush recklessly into battle after battle. He punished himself for letting himself get his hopes up like that. He even went as far as to make himself hated by the fans when he retired the dead man. The thought of being hated and ridiculed was enough to let him forget about his one sided love and just work on establishing his dominance. It was working fine until his first loss to Samoa Joe. Then everything began to crash down once again. 

When he had realized there was a chance that he wasn't the biggest dog in the yard. He struggled internally battling every demon within to forget, he needed someone to cling onto. But there was no one there. No Dean, no Seth. Just him and the the growing emptiness. Since then his dreams about the architect started up again. This time, they had become more vivid and more intimate. His dreams and fantasies becoming one as he dreamt about the things he wanted to do to the younger male. He could only dream about what it might be like to have Seth under him, moaning out his name. 

But that’s all they were...fantasies. 

Before he knew it he was once again tagging alongside his crush. They were going well, everything was going just fine. It was like they had never stopped being a team, and for a moment it felt like their chemistry was better than ever. Inside he was ecstatic, it felt good to be this close to Seth again. But like all the good things in his life it came down again. The next thing he knew he felt hands on his back shoving him into his partner. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He found himself face to face with the architect getting an ear full from him only to feel anxiety build up in him again. He told Seth again and again even after the match that it was an accident, but he wasn’t having it. 

When Seth turned to walk away he couldn’t help but reach out to catch him by the wrist. He only got an angry glare in response. They stood there like that silently and awkwardly. No one wanted to move and neither man wanted to say something. When the minutes started to feel like hours he felt the smaller man yank his hand out of his grasp, and he could only watch in horror as he felt his future slipping away again. 

“Please don’t leave me...not again…” he silently pleaded. He went unheard.

The months went by and not a single word from his crush. They had a match but after that there was only silence between the two of them. He knew now more than ever his chances were slim. Whenever he tried to think about letting him go his heart wouldn’t let him. Since he had walked away his mind was on Seth every waking moment, and then his dreams wouldn’t let him go either. He needed to make amends with the younger man or wouldn’t forgive himself. 

So here he was now, in the viewing room watching his crush and his best friend tag together. It was just like when he and Seth tagged a couple of months ago. They were flowing, cheering each other on, they didn’t let the numbers game hinder them. They used it as more motivation to step up their game and for a moment it looked like they were trying to one up each other. It really did put a smile on the big dog’s face and he nearly jumped out of his seat to see that they had one. Really, he couldn’t have been more proud. He felt happy that they were for their victory.

But then the hug happened. He could have sworn he felt his heart shatter in that moment. Was there something going on between the two of them that he didn’t know about? His mind began to play all the scenarios. He didn’t want to believe it, and he wouldn’t be able to rest until he knew the truth. He rushed out of the room ignoring the looks he was getting from the other wrestlers to meet the two of them up in gorilla. On the way he passed by a disgruntled Dean. 

His big brother instincts kicked in wanting to comfort him but he knew that look well enough to leave him alone for now. He had almost forgotten that Seth had made him a mess too and he was still sorting himself out on this whole matter. Maybe that’s what he needed to do. Maybe hiding from Seth wasn’t the right answer, he’d soon find out. 

He looked nervous as the younger man approached him. “Dean’s a mess, I hope he comes around.” said Seth as he removed the band off his wrist to tie his hair back in a messy bun. “But I wish I had realized it sooner. I just hope it’s not irreparable.” 

Roman reached out a placed a hand on Seth’s shoulder trying his best to hide the jumbled mess that he was in as well. “I’m sure he’ll come around. I’ve forgiven you.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and ever so slowly moved that hand on his shoulder to caress the cheek of the architect. He thought for sure that the hand would be slapped away but no, Seth was leaning into the touch.. “There’s nothing going on between you and Dean is there?” he just had to ask to be sure. 

“Nope. I’m just trying to redeem myself with him so I can move forward. What I want is right in front of me. I just needed to hear the words.” Right then and there the big dog could have sworn he felt time completely stop. Did he hear that correctly? Was he dreaming again? 

He needed to tread carefully this time, but he felt he was no longer in control of his body. He stepped in being slowly as one hand reached around the waist of the smaller man bringing him in. Everything was being done at a slow pace as neither man wanted to say anything more. He reached his other hand up to lightly touch the other side of his face. Carefully he leaned down and brushed his lips against Seth’s.

The slight touch sent a zap through his entire body. He had never felt more alive. That’s when he felt a hand reach up grabbing the back of his neck as he felt himself pulled down. Instantly their lips molded together as if they were meant for each other. He felt like he was in heaven and yet he felt like there was something more. He pushed his tongue against the other man’s lips and was shocked to see how easily he was granted access. 

Their kiss had become more intimate as their tongues glided along one another. He reveling from the sweet taste of Seth’s moist cavern and found it hard to pull away. But eventually they had to pull apart for some air. Two pairs of brown eyes gazed lovingly into one another. 

“About damn time,” Seth said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other ideas you'd like me to fulfill feel free to drop me a comment in any of the stories in the collection. This is going to be the first of many in short one shot ideas. If I don't pick your prompt out of multiple don't fear, it's either I tried and couldn't come up with anything or quite possibly I don't write the couple requested. I do more than just romance as well.


End file.
